My Best
by Nora Mutao Frost
Summary: Zareth AU: Dareths first date with Danny went pretty smoothly actually...well except that one thing...


**_Authors Notes: I had a lot of people tell me I should do a one shot of Danny and Dareths first date. This is where the photo in fic 2 was taken_**

* * *

 ** _My Best_**

 ** _One Shot 4_**

Danny had pulled on the best dress she had in her closet. The most comfortable shoes that didn't have heals. She had pulled her hair up in a ponytail and even put on a little make up. This would be the very first date she had ever been on. She found herself a little shy and honestly scared out of her mind. But she knew him, this wasn't just some blind date. She knew Dareth through Zareth. A lot of Zareths attitude came from Dareth. She sat down on the couch for a moment and unplugged her cell phone placing it into the little purse she had around her shoulder. She took a deep breath.

"Here we go."

Dareth tied his tie as he whistled along with the music coming from the shower radio. It was just a plain brown tie, his favorite color. His pin striped suit that along with it, and the pale black shoes. He hadn't dressed this fancy since well...ever. He ran his fingers over his freshly shaved face before putting his wallet in his back pocket. He ran the comb through his hair for the billionth time before making his way toward the door.

"Lets do this…" He walked outside and then walked back in and looked at his teeth in the mirror. Then he left again. Everything had to be perfect. He knew Danny very well. He knew she was incredibly kind, and funny, very beautiful to top it all off.

The park was crowded and she was incredibly uncomfortable being out there in the dress she was in. But she leaned against the tree at their designated spot and waited. Their were people that looked at her there alone. A little kid giggled and waved at her. She waved back with a huge smile on her face. She loved kids.

Danny gasped in fright when a arm full of flowers were placed on her shoulder. She looked up and smiled seeing Dareths smiling face. She giggled and took the flowers. She smiled them and smiled.

"They're lovely Dareth." She smiled seeing that unmistakable Zareth smile on Dareth. 'So thats where it comes from.' Danny thought.

Dareth could see the bright pink blush on her face. He looked over her and his smile grew bigger.

"Wow…" He said. The pink on Dannys cheeks grew brighter. "You look incredible." She turned trying to hide the deep blush that was forming.

"Alright you can stop that. I know you don't mean any of it." Danny said only to feel Dareth take her hand.

"I don't lie baby...I don't see the reason to lie to you." 'and that must be where Zareth gets his name calling thing.' Danny giggled.

"Well okay just avoid to many compliments. I'm blushing enough." Dareth smiled and kissed her hand.

"Shall we then." he held out his arm and she took it.

The walk to the coffee shop wasn't that far. She honestly loved the short walk with him. Dareth was slightly heavier set then Zareth was who was slightly thick, but slightly more muscular. Danny liked it. A lot of people would have found that this would have bothered them to have a potential boyfriend who was thick. But to her it was never how heavy he was, he was his attitude. He always radiated something that drew her in and she wasn't able to explain it. Plus that smile that he had that just made her smile right back without realizing it. She found her heart wrapping around his.

Dareth looked sideways to see Danny smiling her head rested on his shoulder as they walked. He wasn't a tall man like Zareth or Zane. He was about 5'8. He ran his thumb over her smooth knuckles before opening the coffee shop door for her. She thanked him before walking in.

The shops calming atmosphere and the smells seemed to calm Dannys nerves. Dareth didn't make it to hard either. He ordered the coffees for them luckily he knew how she liked hers. Into which they joked about for a good fifteen minutes. Danny looked into her coffee and smiled up at him. He was smiling over his cup. She wondered if he smiled all the time like this or just with her. She sipped her coffee and cleared her throat. Oh that smile, those brown eyes, the flushed cheeks...she couldn't look away from him. She really really wanted to hug him to see how it felt. She giggled to herself. Dareth looked down at her. He narrowed his eyes but he still have that kind smile on his face.

"Whats so funny princess?" He asked Danny shook her head.

"I was actually wondering what it would be like to hug you." She drank the last of her coffee and put it down. Dareth smiled and nodded her head.

"Hopefully you'll find out by the time this dates over." He told her. Danny moved her hand as the waiter came over and picked up her coffee cup.

"So uh...theirs a fair, across t…"

"Yes." Danny said standing up. Dareth laughed. Oh his laugh she loved his laugh.

"Well alright then. I guess we'll go there." He said having hoped that coffee had been a good enough success to further the date along. He actually figured she'd have gotten tired of him by now. Most women did. It was noon now. He could hear the chime of the clock tower as they walked through the park that held the fair. They had stopped off at Dannys apartment which was on the way so she could get the roses in some water. She put them on her window sill just before leaving again so they could get the most light.

Danny smiled as the ferris wheel came into view. She looked up at Dareth. His eyes were already on her. He tried to play it off by clearing his voice and looking away.

"So how are you with heights?" He asked her. Danny blushed bright red realizing something.

"I'm scared to death of heights." She told him. Dareth looked down at her.

"Then why go to the fair then?" Dareth was confused by this. At least the confusion didn't last long.

"Because your here." She said. "I know when I'm with you I'll be fine." Danny said. Dareth seemed to strute a little after that.

Dareth looked around at Danny who had her hand in his. The bright colors of the rides seemed to light her up even more then before. They had been there for a few hours now. She had a stuffed animal under one of her arms. A large teddy bear she promptly named Dareth.

"Okay...I Dareth you to try one of those." Dareth said pointing to the deep fried pickles at a vender. Danny narrowed her eyes at him.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah…" Dareth crossed his arms.

A few moments later Danny was sitting down with the weird concoction in front of them. Danny had also got a large lemonade while she was up there just in case she needed to wash it down. She didn't like to waste food...but...She dipped it in the sauce she got from them which just so happened to be ranch. She took the bite and honestly it was amazingly good.

"Dareth try this." She took another bite and smiled. "Its good!" Dareth looked slightly amazed and took a bite. He was shocked.

"Its got that sour sweet taste to it doesn't it?" He took another bite of it.

It didn't take long for them to plow through two bowls of it. The second round needed two cups of ranch though. Danny loved the ranch a lot.

Dareth found out the hard way that Danny had a thing about ghosts. She wasn't afraid of the, quite the opposite. She was fascinated by them. So the haunted car ride didn't have the desired outcome, but still was funny.

Danny never really called herself clumsy, but the grass was wet, and she wasn't exactly in the best shoes. She tripped over one of the cables, slipped. Dareth caught her just in time. But they were incredibly close to one another. She could feel him pressing her into him. Their lips were grazing each other, their noses touched, and their eyes were locked onto one another.

Dareth was pretty sure time stood still. Neither of them could tell how long they had been in the position. Neither wanted to move, feeling this close to one another just pleased them so much.

"Hey! You gonna kiss her...or should we show you how?" Danny gasped as someone grabbed her and pulled her away from Dareth. Dareths smile disappeared. He looked from Danny to the three guys who had surrounded her. One had his arms around her. She looked incredibly uncomfortable.

"Dareth…" Danny called to him.

"Now watched closely…" The guy standing behind the guy talking walked over to Danny.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Dareth got into his dragon pose and growled. Danny gave out a struggled groan as she tried to push away from the guy who had her.

"Oh your not going to be grateful for us teaching you how to kiss your lady?" Danny was shoved to the ground. Dareth was easily surrounded by the three guys. Danny turned over and gasped seeing Dareth being punched in the jaw. Another kneed him in the ribs, the air knocked out of him he fell to his knees.

Danny jumped on the back of one of the guys pulling at his man bun. She wasn't ever a good fighter. Actually she didn't even know how to punch properly. Perhaps she should ask one of the ninja to help with that. Danny gasped having been pushed against a pole. She still hung on, the guy did it again this time it winded her. Dareth ran forward helping her up. His fingers on her chin.

"You didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did." Danny whispered putting her head on his shoulder. He could tell that last shot really hurt her.

"Being saved by your girlfriend isn't very manly of you guy." The guy that now had his man bun around his shoulders. "Just not cool dude."

"Your nothing but jerks anyways. So it doesn't count." Danny barked. She however was pushed behind Dareth.

"What do you see in that fat ass anyway lady." The one who seemed to be the leader asked.

"Fat ass." Dareth asked looking down at his midsection. Danny put her arms around him.  
"His names Dareth!" Danny yelled. "He's my boyfriend." She kicked a clod of dirt into the guys face. Dareth took the distraction and ran forward punching the guy on the face. The second guy that had the man bun punched him in the face again. He stumbled backward, but went forward again The second guy tried to ambush him. Danny hit him with the chair from the art stand. He went down. The guy saw that his two friends were now unconscious and ran off leaving them behind.

"Some friend you are." Danny yelled. She turned and hugged Dareth.

"Fat ass…" Dareth grumbled. His anger seemed to wash away when he saw the smile on Dannys face. He could tell that the fact that he was a little chunky didn't seem to bother her at all. "So there...you got to hug me…" He said with a huge smile. Danny giggled and pulled back. She was about to go toward the ferris wheel. She was pulled back into Dareths arms. He put his finger just under her chin so he could keep her there. He let his lips lightly rest on hers before pulling back. When he did step back he could see Dannys eyes were closed and her cheeks were flushed.

"Danny?" He asked. Her eyes opened and she took a deep breath.

"Yeah?" Her voice was really low. He could only just make out the words.

"You okay?" He chuckled.

"Mmmhum…" She nodded and swallowed. "So uh...the ferris wheel?" She acted like…

"Was that your first kiss?" He asked her. Danny stopped and looked around at him.

"Yeah…"

"Oh I should have asked." Dareth said. "I'm so s…" Danny put her finger to his lips.

"I was hoping it would have been you." it was Dareths turn to smile. Luckily for him it would be the first of many more.


End file.
